Peter Parker (Earth-58163)
| CurrentAlias = Spider-Man | Aliases = Green Goblin | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Richard Parker (father, deceased); Mary Parker (mother, deceased); Ben Parker (uncle); May Parker (aunt); Gwen Parker (wife); Richie Parker (son); George Stacy (father-in-law) | Universe = Earth-58163 | BaseOfOperations = Parker Estate, Connecticut; New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 165 lbs (75 kg) | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Actor, professional wrestler, owner of Spider-Man, Inc. | Education = Ph.D. in biochemistry, degree in biophysics | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Olivier Coipel; Luca Hakkarainen | First = Spider-Man: House of M Vol 1 1 | Death = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 32 | HistoryText = Peter Parker was orphaned at the age of six and left in the care of his elderly uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker. He was married to Gwen Stacy and had a baby with her. Peter was academically gifted, displaying an uncanny affinity for science that was nothing short of genius. As a student at Midtown High School, Peter attended a public evening exhibition where a spider, accidentally irradiated by a particle beam, fell onto Peter's hand and bit him. Peter left the exhibition in a daze and walked into the path of an oncoming car. Without thinking, Peter jumped onto the side of a wall to which he stuck with his bare hands. Stunned, he realized he had acquired superhuman powers similar to those of a spider: enhanced strength and agility, and the ability to cling to almost any surface. To test his new powers, Peter donned a mask and took part in an all-comers wrestling match against Crusher Hogan, winning with ease. Spotted by a talent scout who promised to arrange a TV appearance, Peter hurried home and created a more elaborate costume. Thus Spider-Man was born. With his new powers and sudden fame, Peter promised himself he would take care of Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Following his first appearance on television Peter ended up making the decision that would change his life. Peter tackled a burglar escaping past him, saving the owner of the wrestling arena thousands of dollars. The wrestling arena owner thanked Peter by promising Spider-Man a prominent role in his brand new wrestling league. The wrestling league was a huge success and Spider-Man became its star. As the money rolled in, he decided to reveal to his aunt and uncle the powers he had acquired from the spider bite. Initially, his aunt was frightened by these powers, but Uncle Ben was ecstatic. He was happy for his nephew and could see these amazing powers gave Peter self-confidence and a belief in himself he did not have before. At this time the Mutant-Human War went into full swing. Peter, as the mysterious Spider-Man, was accused of being a mutant by the local press. Peter wanted to deny it, but Uncle Ben advised him to stay quiet. Ben could see that Peter was the idol of mutants everywhere. Finally, one of them was not afraid to be seen in public. Ben believed if Peter could give hope to those children who were born different than normal humans, then he should. Uncle Ben's wisdom paid off in the end when the Mutant-Human War ended with mutants victorious. The most public and popular of mutants, Peter revealed his true identity and became an international superstar as a wrestler and an actor. He even starred in a movie with his high school human friend Mary Jane Watson, a controversial move since normal humans rarely scored major lead actor roles. The movie ended up launching Mary Jane's career and established Peter as a "can't miss" star. Shortly thereafter, Peter took a break from public life. He married his high school sweetheart, Gwen Stacy, and the two of them attended college together, earning doctorates. Peter returned to public life and he and his Uncle Ben set up Spider-Man, Inc., spreading out into many areas including science and charity work. Peter was surrounded by his family, including his young son Richard, and close friends, having become the envy of the world and its most popular mutant; but lately, Peter had felt like something was wrong in his world. And he had begun to worry about his secret and what would happen if the world discovered he was not truly a mutant? He was right to be concerned as they did find out, when an embittered J. Jonah Jameson was given, and revealed to the world, a journal of Peter's which Peter in the guise of the Green Goblin, suffering from some mental instability caused by sensing the truth about his world, gifted to him as he wanted it to be used to release his secret and sabotage his life. When the truth about how Peter gained his powers was revealed his entire life imploded, he came under public fire for misrepresenting himself as a mutant for years, a movie he starred in about his life was pulled from theatres and the stocks of his business began to tank and his family were forced to seclude themselves in their estate and Peter himself tried to hide for a time. The Rhino had accidentally harmed Crusher Hogan when Peter sent him to see if he knew anything about the Green Goblin, Rhino began to face public backlash himself which led to him tearing up Times Square in a rage until Peter arrived and stopped him. Immediately after calming Rhino down and angry mob chased Peter off, leading him to return to his family and apologize for lying to them for so long. Rhino was contacted by the Green Goblin, who offered him the chance to further ruin Peter. Rhino was enraged though as the revelations about Peter had cost him the best life he could have hoped for, when he arrived at their meeting place he brought Ox, Vulture and Electro with him. Working together they managed to subdue and unmask the Goblin just as Gwen walked in on them, revealing to all that he was actually Peter Parker. Peter tried to convince them he was posing as the Goblin to lure the real one out but they were unconvinced, leading him to bluff that he would harm his wife if they didn't let him go. A Sentinel captured an image of Peter in the Goblin costume and this information led to even further anti-human crack downs, especially among those trying to pass as mutants. The Stacy-Parker family tried to steal Peter's journal back from Jonah who defended it with a remote controlled Spider-Slayer robot until Peter arrived and destroyed it to protect his family. Peter tried to take the journal back with him but his father-in-law was able to keep hold of it and the entire family read it and discovered that in the journal was not only the truth about Peter not being a mutant, but also the fact that he knew that this was not the way things were supposed to be, that he knew Gwen, Uncle Ben, and Gwen's father should be dead. Meanwhile Peter was trying to protect humans from the abuse they were suffering because of him, only to find those he was trying to protect turning against him for increasing the difficulties they face and trying to kill him in hopes of appeasing mutant police officers. Peter contacted his aunt and uncle and told them that he had always felt guilty for what he had and that the journal included 'stories' he had made up to try and justify that guilt. Eventually this wasn't enough and he began sabotaging his life for real, such as adopting the Green Goblin persona. Peter decided that the only way to get mutants to back off from the humans was to give them what they wanted, his death. With help from his Uncle Ben he faked his suicide by hanging himself from a bridge and then went into hiding with his entire family and left Magneto a message, that if he wanted him to stay dead he would have to 'ease up on the humans'. After a period of time passed with his family, and without being Spider-Man, he returned to New York and reprised his role. Years later, Karn travelled to Earth-58163 during his hunt for Spiders all across the Multiverse. He attacked and murdered Spider-Man, leaving his corpse with two puncture marks in the chest. His body was found by the time-displaced Superior Spider-Man. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616, though his Spider-Sense may have been more advanced as he was subconsciously aware of the changes in reality and retained memories of his original life which he believed to be stories he made up. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly that of Peter Parker of Earth-616 | Weaknesses = Mental Instability / Guilt Complex: Peter has been shown to suffer from a guilt complex brought on by being subconsciously aware that the life he is living is not the one he should be. This has manifested itself by causing him to purposely sabotage his own life, going so far as to assume another identity to expose his own secrets, during this time his behaviour was so erratic that he even asked his wife not to let him near their child as he feared harming him. After the truth was revealed and he faked his own suicide the majority of this guilt and instability appeared to have been relieved. | Equipment = Web-Shooters, Goblin Glider | Transportation = Web slinging | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} pt-br:Peter Parker (Terra-58163) Category:Web-Slinging Category:Stacy Family Category:Parker Family Category:Actors Category:Spider-Verse casualties Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Precogs Category:Wallcrawling Category:Businesspeople Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Doctors Category:Chemists Category:Physicists